<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two worlds, one family by MahinaPea11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168361">Two worlds, one family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaPea11/pseuds/MahinaPea11'>MahinaPea11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokedriller [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DigDug, Mr. Driller (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fygar adopts a Trapinch, Adopted Child, Based on a song, Character Death, Family, Gen, Set around the events of DigDug: Digging Strike, just some backstory for the digdug incident and Digging Strike in the POV of the Fygars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaPea11/pseuds/MahinaPea11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon some isolated islands, a small family of Fygar live happily as they await their eggs to hatch.</p><p>Yet peace is short lived the night their troop is attacked by an all too familiar face from years ago, resulting in the death of the soon-to-be mother's mate. Despite loosing one of her own, she soon finds the egg of another.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the song from Tarzan. Set in the same timeline as Runaway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokedriller [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Song Based FanFiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two worlds, one family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The isles of Horinesia were relatively peaceful. Home to a thriving variety of wildlife, some of which are not found anywhere else in the world. </p><p> </p><p>If you were lucky, you may even find the occasional Pokemon having migrated or swam over to here from the Regions such as Hoenn. Horinesia isn't too far from them after all. Yet the main thing about these islands was the fact that they were also home to Monsters.</p><hr/><p>For centuries, the human populace of this land feared these creatures. Stories were often passed down from generation to generation about monsters emerging from the depths to attack.</p><p><br/>Yes there were many aggressive monsters yet others just wanted to be left alone as humans expanded into their turfs. For example, two of the most common races of Monster known as Pooka and Fygars. These beasts often just ignored humans who came into their turfs, only attacking if provoked. In recent years, both Pooka and Fygar populations have taken a dive since the Digdug Incident. Yet no laws exist to protect these creatures like their distant cousin species, Pokemon. Horinesian law prohibits the hunting and or poaching of Pokemon but Pokemon trainers are still allowed to battle and catch these creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Fygar. Off on a fairly distant island a Fygar Troop has taken refuge as a nesting spot. This troop is one of the very few large ones remaining within Horinesia as many of the other ones have left the area. The island in question hasn't been touched by man yet, making it the perfect place for these creatures to raise their broods.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>A paradise untouched by man. Within this world blessed with love</strong>.</em>
</p><p><br/>Within one of the large holes rests two adult Fygars. One of which is currently curled around her eggs.</p><p> </p><p>The back of the large green wyvern rises and falls as she sleeps. One of her large red wings extended over her eggs to keep them warm. A sudden sound rises her from her nap as she notices that her mate, a Red Fygar, had returned from his hunting trip.</p><p> </p><p>Placing down a fairly large fish he had caught, the creatures approach each other and rub snouts as a sign of affection before looking towards their eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Any day now and those eggs would hatch into about a dozen or so little babies. Though it would be many years before any of them would go off on their own as Frygar take a long time to fully grow, and for that matter, fly. The male nudged one of the eggs with a frown on it's face.</p><p> </p><p>That egg in particular was not doing so well. Both Fygar feared that the little thing might not make it yet they stayed strong.</p><p> </p><p>His mate noticed his worried expression and went to reassure him with a purr.  He looked up at her and once more the two nuzzled snouts before going over towards the fish pile to eat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A simple life, they live in peace.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>- - timeskip - -</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Softly tread the sand below your feet now. Trust your heart. Let fate decide. To guide these lives we see.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The cool mourning sea breeze filled the air as a majority of the Fygars emerged from their dens. Many of them were about to go hunt while others were going to patrol their territory.  Among the emerging ones was the Alpha of the group, a fully grown Ghost Fygar.</p><p> </p><p>Considered one of, if not the strongest strongest of Fygar variants. Many people believe these Fygars to be spirits when in reality they are not, they are regular Fygars just with a few unique abilities. It is said that these variations are born when a member of an expecting brood is killed.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as members of his troop scatter about as a grin grows over his face. Though having lost his mate back during the Digdug Incident, he still had a family in his troop and he would do anything to make sure they stayed safe. Even if that meant giving up his own life to protect them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Beneath the shelter</b> <strong> of the trees. Only love can enter here.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>One of the other Fygar called out to him. The elder's attention was brought to his fellow dragon whom approached him, dropping something that it had in it's mouth. </p><p> </p><p><em>Fy! Fy!</em> <em> Fygar, Fi! (Elder! Elder! I found this while on patrol! It was on one of the neighboring islands!)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*sniff* *sniff*  Grrr... (Humans...) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The elder grumbled after sniffing the pickaxe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fygar! Fy? (Did you by chance see any humans on that island? They've been getting awful close to our territory as of recent...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other one shook it's head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fygar. (There was no one else there besides me. But I also swear, that island was a lot smaller than last time!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy! (Hey you two! I could use a little help here with fixing my den!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two Fygar looked at each other for a second before giving the third a nod. They would continue their discussion later</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Raise your head up, Lift high the the load.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt, the three Fygar lifted up their necks in order to help raise the tree branch out of the other's den.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Take strength from those that need you</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy fygar. (Thank you Elder. I am grateful for the both of your help.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The third Fygar bows his head. The elder gives him a nod as he heads back into his nest, leaving the elder and his companion alone once more.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fygar... Fy fy Fygar. Fygar... (That's odd.... There haven't been any major storms as of recent so the islands shouldn't be </em> <em>stinking. But there have been a lot of quakes recently..)</em></p><p> </p><p>He began to ponder, leaving his companion a tad confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fygar... Fy Fy! (If that's what I think what it means Elder... Then we'll have to...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Build stronger walls, build stronger beams</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The elder cut him off. Only shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy! Fygar Fy.... ( No! Fortifying the island won't do us any good.... We'll have to abandon this place...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy! Fgyar! ( My mate and I are still waiting for our eggs to hatch!  W-We can't carry them with us!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The elder closed his eyes and sighed</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy, fygar fy. (Hopefully they won't show up here anytime soon before your brood hatches. But just to be safe, I will alert the troop to stay on alert tonight.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The younger Fygar smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fygar... (Thank you...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two disperse, going about to do their own business. Yet on the ground still lies the pickaxe, sparkling in the sunlight. None of them knowing that little digging insturment was a warning about the catastrophe that would occur that night</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>A new life is waiting. But dangers no stranger here.</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>- - That night - -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Fygar couple had just settled down after their dinner for the night. Draped around each other like a blanket, the two smiled down on their eggs, some of which were already moving about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fyg... (Any time now...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The female stated. Her mate nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Any minute now and they would be parents....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ROAR!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud roar broke the silence as the two stared at each other in worry. That's when one of the two got up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fy! Fygar! (Wait! Where are you going!?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The red Fygar looked to his mate </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fygar fy! Fy Fy Fy Fygar! (Stay here! And whatever you do, keep our eggs safe at all cost!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ran out of the den without another word. She was confused at what was going on as the ground began to shake. Sounds of panicked wing flaps, roars, and what sounded like a helicopter ran out from outside. The female Fygar wasn't planning on going anywhere.</p><hr/><p>The outside was pure chaos. Fygars began to take off with their young on their backs as another stake was driven into the ground, causing another portion of the island to collapse into the sea. The Elder barked commands to a few of the males to assist in protecting those evacuating. Red Fygar being one of those.</p><p> </p><p>That's when he noticed that a stake had been planted in front of his own den.</p><p> </p><p>He panicked, rushing towards it. If that thing were to be driven fully into the ground then his mate and eggs would...</p><p> </p><p>No....</p><p> </p><p>He was not going to risk loosing them!</p><p> </p><p>So off he ran towards the stake and clamped his jaws atop it. Luckily, a full down Fygar could technically lift a stake like this from the ground, though it would require quite a bit of work. So he began to pull.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled...</p><p> </p><p>and pulled..</p><p> </p><p>and pulled...</p><p> </p><p>And the stake came free.</p><p> </p><p>The red Fygar was relieved. Tossing the large object into the sea, he breathed a sigh of relief. Yet his victory was short-lived when up out of the ground came a human.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon glared at the man. He readied to shoot a jet of flame when the red dragon felt something stab his stomach</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pump..</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Pump...</em>     </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BLOOP!</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>The chaos finally settled by the time the female left her den.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, she noticed that the island was strangely quiet. No other creatures around save for a few Pooka, which were still a bit shaken. </p><p> </p><p>She roared, hoping a fellow Fygar would answer her calls. Yet it only echoed out over the sea. However out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a red figure laying a few meters away.</p><p> </p><p>Her mate!</p><p> </p><p>The female Fygar rushed to his side, nudging his snout in hopes to get his attention. Yet he didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>She tried again. Still no response.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually giving up. The Fygar looked up and noticed....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No words describe a mother's tears</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Fygar almost instantly collapsed to the ground once she realized. Tears ran down the wyverns face as she lay her head atop her slain mate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No words can heal a broken heart</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was gone...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would never get the chance to meet their children...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was alone...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The mother Fygar closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave her mate's side even though it was about to start raining as marked by the grey clouds in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A dream is gone, but where there's hope</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt something brush against her tail as she went to move it.</p><p> </p><p>It felt round and relatively solid. Likely just a Pooka or something....</p><p> </p><p>However it still piqued her interest. Slowly but surly, the Fygar lifted her head and glanced down.</p><p> </p><p>It was no Pooka...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Somewhere something is calling for you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was an egg...</p><hr/><p>The egg was a tanish-brown with a white stripe that went around it. Clearly it wasn't a Fygar egg.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it must have gotten dropped amongst the scuffle, the Fygar thought to herself as she looked up towards the cloudy night sky. There was no way she was leaving it out in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two worlds, one family</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gentley, she picked it up with her forehead and carried it back into her den. Lowering her forehead, she placed the egg amongst her own. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Trust your heart</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The trapinch egg rested right up against the troubled egg. One in time that would hatch into a little Ghost Fygar and become best friends with it's adoptive sibling </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let fate decide</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To guide these lives we see</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>